Plus fort qu'elle
by kirari01
Summary: petit one-shot sur Matsumoto. Impossible de résumé. Désolé. Lisez-le jute! MatsuxGin et MatsuxShuuhei


**DISCLAIMER:** _Bleach_ et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de _Tite Kubo. _L'histoire qui va suivre n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et je m'autorise à la modifier quand bon me semble. Avant toute éventuelle traduction, merci de me contacter.

******

Matsumoto était là, allongée sur le lit, le regard vide. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Penser à lui. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas penser à lui, son ami d'enfance… son ami.

Elle avait beau chercher une explication dans sa tête, elle n'en trouvait aucune. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait mal.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tant d'années, tant de choses traversées ensemble, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le couple qu'ils formaient finissent par se faner telle une rose (_ndlr : désolé pour la métaphore pourrie ^^)_

**Flash back**

-Rangiku ! C'est moi ! cria gin en apparaissant devant elle !

-bien sur que c'est toi ! Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? répliqua matsumoto en le regardant lui et son sourire narquois. Où étais-tu passé encore ?

Pas de réponse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait la question, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit…

-hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!!

Ichimaru s'était rapproché d'elle en toute discrétion et venait de lui déposer délicatement un bisou dans le cou.

-tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! répliqua matsumoto en arrêtant la main de gin qui se glissait sous son kimono.

-rangiku-san, après une si longue absence, j'ai besoin de réconfort !

-ah oui !

Rangiku se retourna et laissa Gin l'embrasser avec toute la vigueur qu'il voulait. Après tout, le plus important même s'il disparaissait des jours entiers, c'est que lorsqu'il revenait, il lui démontre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Elle succomba donc à ses caresses, sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

**Fin du flash back**

-gin… dit matsumoto dans un murmure presqu'inaudible.

-tu penses encore à lui ?

Shuuhei était assis dans le lit, caressant doucement la chevelure rousse de Matsumoto. Celle-ci le regarda mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon après tout. Peu importe tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner, elle ne cesserait jamais de penser à Gin ; et ça Shuuhei l'avait bien compris, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser. Elle, son amie, son amour.

**Flash back**

-Hisagi-san, je te présente rangiku matsumoto. Elle sort tout juste de l'école de formation et j'aimerais que tu t'en occupes.

Hisagi vit derrière son capitaine une jeune shinigami rousse qui semblait un petit peu gênée d'être là. Elle s'avança timidement et lui tendit la main, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. A ce moment précis, il sentit son cœur se bouleverser. Il était sous le charme de cette charmante shinigami aux yeux si clairs et au sourire si angélique. Il resta scotché, sous l'émotion de cette rencontre.

-Hisagi-san ? reprit le capitaine.

-heu… oui taisho, je m'occuperai d'elle, répondit le shinigami.

Le capitaine s'éclipsa, laissant Shuuhei et rangiku seuls.

-enfin ! fit rangiku en poussant un grand soupire ! Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais ! J'en pouvais plus moi de jouer à la petite shinigami toute timide. C'est vrai quoi franchement !

Hisagi cligna trois fois des yeux rapidement. La jeune fille timide avait changé radicalement de visage, mais elle n'en était que plus admirable à ses yeux.

-en plus ce kimono est bien trop serré. Regarder moi ça ! Ma poitrine est toute comprimée ! Ajouta rangiku en tirant sur le dit kimono.

Hisagi devint légèrement rouge en remarquant la poitrine de rangiku. Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de son décolleter lorsqu'Aizen arriva en compagnie de trois autre shinigami.

-Bonjour Hisagi, comment ça va ? fit Aizen avec un grand sourire (_ndlr : son sourire si hypocrite que je déteste !!!~_~)_

-Aizen taisho ! fit hisagi en s'agenouillant.

-allons, pas la peine d'être si cérémoniale ! Tiens, mais je ne connais pas ce visage ? Nouvelle shinigami ?

-oui monsieur, elle sort fraichement de l'école des shinigamis et j'ai la charge de l'intégrer dans la neuvième division.

-jeune diplômée donc, poursuivit Aizen. On dirait que la promotion de cette année était particulièrement douée. N'est ce pas, Gin ?

Le jeune shinigami aux cheveux argentés s'avança légèrement et regarda en direction de matsumoto sans ouvrir les yeux, un sourire glacial aux lèvres.

-Vous avez raison Aizen-taisho ! et en plus toutes les filles semblent avoir de bons attributs.

Shuuhei sentit comme un lien, un clin d'œil envers Matsumoto, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. De son côté, Rangiku regardait Gin perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés par le capitaine Aizen lors d'un exercice de combat. Elle était contente de le voir au fond d'elle, même si elle ne fit rien pour le lui montrer. De son côté, Gin aussi était enchanté de la revoir et l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras après tout ce temps le dévorait. Mais lui non plus ne fit rien envers son amie. Il était avec son capitaine, cet homme qui lui avait fait voir d'autres horizons et devant lui, il refusait de montrer le moindre signe d'affection envers une autre personne. Un regard, un seul, suffit à Rangiku pour se rendre compte que gin avait changé et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

-quel est son nom ? demanda Aizen en s'adressant à Hisagi.

-heu… elle s'appelle heu…

Le trou ! Shuuhei n'avait pas retenu le nom de la jeune fille.

-Matsumoto Rangiku, répondit rapidement matsumoto voyant l'embarras d'Hisagi.

-Rangiku-san, c'est un bien beau prénom, fit Aizen en s'approchant d'elle et en lui mettant la main sous le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Dit moi rangiku-san, ça te dirait de venir dans la cinquième division ?

Matsumoto frissonna intérieurement, se sentant comme hypnotiser. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Quelque chose chez cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur, comme s'il avait deux visages, comme si derrière cette gueule d'ange (_ndlr : désolé pour l'expression mais c'est vraiment le terme approprié pour Aizen !)_ se cachait un démon. Ichimaru sentit que Rangiku était profondément terrorisée et malgré toute sa volonté intérieure de ne pas céder, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et de forcer Aizen à retirer sa main.

-voyons taisho ! Si elle a été affectée ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait sa place dans votre division.

Aizen regarda en croisé Gin qui affichait toujours le même sourire, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte du fait qu'il venait de défier son capitaine.

-je vois, fit Aizen en replaçant ses lunettes. Dans tous les cas, si votre division ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours en changer. On y va.

Aizen continua sa route, suivi des trois shinigamis qui l'accompagna. Le croisement entre gin et Matsumoto ne laissa transparaitre aucun sentiment, même si au fond d'eux, leur cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante. Se revoir après tant de mois de séparation et s'ignorer mutuellement. Quelle cruauté ! Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles, tant de bons moments qui semblaient désormais si loin depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au Gotei 13.

Rangiku sentit le reiatsu de gin diminué petit à petit et lorsqu'elle n'en perçut plus la moindre vibration, elle osa se retourner et regarder au loin, le regard plein de regrets.

-merci, fit hisagi.

-quoi ?

-merci de m'avoir aidé.

-ah ça ! Ce n'est rien vraiment !

-tu viens certainement de m'éviter un mauvais rapport qui ralentirait ma progression. Comment te remercier.

-voyons voir…

Matsumoto dévisagea Shuuhei et finit par sourire.

-tu pourrais tout simplement devenir mon ami, c'est déjà bien non ?

Hisagi resta un instant bouche bée.

-bon ! Et si tu me faisais visiter la division ? Ajouta rangiku en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

**Fin du flash back**

Oui, Hisagi n'oubliera jamais leur première rencontre. Mais elle, se souvenait-elle de ce jour là ? ce jour si important pour lui, alors qu'elle se laissait aller au plaisir ses caresses, alors que chacun des frôlements qu'il lui prodiguait tentait de lui faire percevoir cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Rangiku s'était donné corps et âme à Shuuhei. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et aussi des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas autant que lui l'aimait, mais elle l'aimait assez pour succomber à son charme. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle face une croix sur Gin maintenant, même si subsistait au fond de son cœur une infime flamme d'espoir qu'il revienne un jour vers elle.

**Flash back**

-Gin !!! J'ai appris que tu serais nommée capitaine ! Waouh c'est super ! On va fêter ça.

Rangiku était excitée comme une puce ! Ses yeux pétillaient d'admiration devant le tout nouveau capitaine. Et Gin s'en rendait compte.

-Désolé, lui répondit-il, je dois aller voir Aizen taisho.

-ah… je vois, fit rangiku en ne cachant pas sa déception. Comme toujours.

-Rangiku…

-non ça va, je comprends. Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec lui. Après tout, la relation que tu as avec ton capitaine est plus importante que celle que tu as avec moi.

-mais je rêve où tu es jalouse ? Lança gin un peu moqueur.

-bien sur que je suis jalouse ! Cria rangiku. Il n'y en a plus que pour Aizen. Il nous a séparés ! Toi et moi… nous deux… il n'y a plus de nous !

-ne dit pas ça ! Tu sais que tu reste ma rani-chan (_ndlr : rani-chan ! franchement, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme surnom ^^ !)_, ajouta gin en l'enlaçant.

Matsumoto s'écarta de Gin, refusant son étreinte.

-non gin arrête ! Tu n'es plus celui que je connais, celui que j'ai… je veux dire par là que tu es différent. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Gin ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder matsumoto droit dans les yeux. Son regard rouge fit encore plus de peine à matsumoto (_ndlr : moi son regard rouge me fait complètement craquer ^^ !!!)_

Elle comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien, une fois de plus. C'était comme lorsqu'il disparaissait. C'était un secret, son secret.

**Fin du flash back**

-Rangiku, tu ne devrais plus penser à lui.

Hisagi insista bien sur la fin de sa phrase. Il la tenait contre son cœur, mais même là, il sentait qu'elle l'échappait, comme toujours. L'ombre de gin planait sur matsumoto continuellement, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout ce que Shuuhei pouvait faire, c'était essayer de soigner la blessure du cœur de rangiku. Mais comment pouvait-il le faire tant qu'elle se refusait à oublier ce traitre !

-je sais Shuuhei, répondit matsumoto en caressant le ventre musclé de Shuuhei _(ndlr : j'aimerais bien être à sa place ^^)._

-je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Shuuhei essayait de faire passer un message dans cette phrase, un message que rangiku avait bien perçu. Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-bien sur que tu l'es. Mais c'est comme ça. Gin est et restera dans mon cœur. Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'empêcher de penser à lui.

Hisagi le savait pertinemment. Mais bon. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?! De ses mains protectrices, il ramena Matsumoto contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tant pis s'il ne peut pas l'avoir que pour lui ! Il se contentera de ce qu'elle lui offre parce qu'il sait bien que jamais gin ne quittera ses pensée. C'était plus fort qu'elle.


End file.
